The establishment of real-time call sessions such as Voice Over IP (VoIP) between endpoints in a communication network requires the performing of a call-setup procedure before the call session can begin. During the call-setup procedure, call session invite and acknowledgement messages are exchanged between the endpoints. The need for performing a call-setup procedure causes delays in establishing the call session. In addition, substantial network resources are consumed during the call-setup stages of a call session.